Tel père telle fille! euh non, je crois pas
by so-delirious
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione sombre doucement dans la magie noire, elle apprend que les Granger ne sont pas ses vrais parents mais aussi qu'elle n'est pas la fille de n'importe qui! DM/HG
1. Chapter 1: Chez les Granger

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Ceci est la 1ière fic que je publie! Les remarques autant positives que négatives sont les bienvenues! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture!

_Disclaimer:_ L'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas! Tout est à J.K.Rowling sauf cette histoire! L'idée de départ ne m'appartient pas non plus! Je me suis aidée des chapitres de _well or devil_, une fic de _sati-san_ qui m'a bien entendu donné son accord!

_Rating:_ Fiction rated T

_Résumé:_ Alors qu'Hermione sombre doucement dans la magie noire, elle apprend que les Granger ne sont pas ses vrais parents mais aussi qu'elle n'est pas le fille de n'importe qui! HG/DM

PS:le chapitre 1 a été réécrit ! On m'a signalé certaines erreurs et j'ai tenu à les corriger !

_**Tel père telle fille! euh non, je crois pas**_

_Chapitre 1_

Le soleil traversait les rideaux pour faire entrer un faible rayon de lumière, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux émergeait d'un long sommeil sans rêve. Je regarde l'heure, 6h30 c'est tôt mais bon, j'ai l'habitude de me levée tôt.

J'avance vers la bibliothèque, prend un livre caché tout au fond de celle-ci. Si on s'en referait à la couverture, j'étais en train de lire « Alice au pays des merveilles ». Rien qu'à y penser je souris, si les gens savait que ce livre que j'avais dans les mains était tout sauf un conte d'enfant. J'avais vraiment eu du mal à l'avoir ce bouquin, mais je l'avais enfin trouvé. Le haut livre de magie noir. J'avais changé la couverture du livre car sa couverture d'origine était super glauque, il y avait de quoi éveiller les soupçons non ?

Oh, j'avais bien changé pour lire de telle livre, mais grâce à ce bouquin j'avais pu devenir plus forte, oui Hermione Granger n'était plus la même. Tout avait commencé au début des vacances, j'en avait marre d'être la gentille personne qui faisait seulement le bouche trou et à l'occasion les devoirs de mister Weasley et de saint Potter. Mes sois disant amis, ne m'avaient jamais envoyé une seul petite lettre pendant ces vacances, ils ne se sont même pas inquiété pour moi alors que Voldemort était dans la nature, tu parles des amis!!

J'en avais marre d'être si faible, puis il y a 3 semaines de cela, je suis tombée sur un livre de magie noir à la place de son livre de potion, j'avais du me tromper de livre en l'achetant, je l'avais ouvert et avais découvert des sorts extraordinaires. J'avais eu du mal à réussir ces sorts, ils étaient d'une complexité affolante, mais je ne suis pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien. Tout de même je devais avouer que j'avais été impressionnée, certes c'était de la magie noire, mais l'homme qui avait écrit ce bouquin été un génie. Jamais dans tout les livres que j'avais lu, et dieux sait combien j'en ai lu, un seul ne m'avait autant passionné et appris.

Quand j'avais fini ce superbe livre j'avais vu à la fin une dizaine de noms de bouquin dans le même genre que celui-là.

J'avais donc dit à mes parents que j'avais besoins de nouveaux livres en plus qui étaient très performants. J'avais pris de l'argent une cape noire qui cachait mon visage pour pas que des gens puissent me reconnaissent et étais partit tôt pour pas que mes parents me voient ainsi. Je mis ma capuche sortie de la maison et transplana immédiatement (et oui j'ai eu mon diplôme de transplanage, mais bon ce n'est pas comme si on s'attendait à ce que je le rate.) J'étais allée dans l'allée des embrumes où je connaissais une petite boutique grâce à Malfoy et à cette bécasse de Parkinson. J'avais acheté quelques livres et étais rentré chez moi.

Puis peu après je me suis pris d'amour pour la magie noire, et là j'ai décidé de devenir très dangereuse. J'ouvre le livre avec ma baguette, et projette un peu de magie sur les bougies dans la chambre, c'est une mesure de sécurité que j'avais acquis. Je laissais ma chambre dans le noir pour que mes parents croient que je dors, puis je n'allumais que quelques bougies pour voir juste comme il faut. Ce qui était bien c'est que grâce à cela même si je me levais tous les jours à 6h30, mes parents étaient persuadés que je dormais tous les jours jusqu'à 11 heures.

Pendant près de deux heures je s'entraînai non stop, puis j'allai me préparer. 'Tain, je met quoi moi aujourd'hui ? Après avoir choisis mes fringues, je souris à mon reflet. Je regarde mes cheveux, je remarque qu'ils sont plus foncés. Tsss et on dit que le soleil éclairci la pigmentation, quelle connerie! En faite c'est la magie qui a rendu mes cheveux plus foncés! J'ai aussi un piercing à la langue et un au nombril, ainsi qu'un tatouage enroulé autour de la cheville représentant un serpent. Mes cheveux descendent en cascade jusqu'à mes reins et sont plus souples et brillants qu'avant. Mes yeux toujours chocolats sont légèrement plus sombres et ont perdu leur éclat rieur. Quand à mon visage, j'ai pris le pur petit sourire psychopathe, qui bien que minuscule, vous terrorise et range son possesseur dans la classe « danger total ». Le tout dans un corps de rêve, mon short en jean me moulant parfaitement et mon débardeur noir laissant voir mon piercing.

Je regarde mon réveil: 10h15. Je descend d'habitude à 11 heures mais bon soyons gentille.

Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit mes parents au début des vacances: "Ton père et moi nous devons te dire quelque chose. Tu as été adopté. Nous pensons que tu es assez grande pour le savoir. Ce sont des sorciers." Le tout avec un big sourire forcé! Il y avait que des mangemorts ou des tarés de sang pur pour avoir cette influence sur ma mère. Super (ironie). Jamais je les rencontrerais. Mes parents ont beau être chiant, c'est mieux que les lèches botte fanatiques de Voldy.

Je repensai à tous cela, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits suspects dans le salon, je me cachai en haut des escaliers et ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

Dans mon salon se trouvaient, face à mes deux parents, au moins 4 mangemorts et la discussion, bien qu'à voix basse, n'était pas très discrète :

-J'espère que vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

-Non, nous lui avons juste dit qu'elle avait été adoptée et que ses parents étaient des sorciers, répondit ma mère.

-Et est-ce qu'elle voulait les rencontrer ?

-Elle a dit que non.

-Vous ne l'avez pas influencé au moins ? menaça un des mangemorts. Vous connaissiez le marché, vous l'éleviez jusqu'à ses 17 ans comme votre fille, puis nous retournions la chercher. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est très importante.

-Nous ne l'avons pas oublié, nous avons bien tenu notre cota du marché ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Quand doit-elle se réveiller ?

-Elle ne se lève jamais avant 11 heures, et il n'est que 1Oh17, elle se lèvera dans ¾ d'heures minimum, expliqua mon père. Mais vous savez, elle n'appréciera pas trop de voir des mangemorts, à mon avis elle ne vous suivra pas comme cela.

-Nous en avons conscience, à 10h55 nous irons donc frapper à sa chambre en se faisant passer pour vous, et nous la stupéfixerons, que croyez vous nous avons tout prévu.Il ne faut surtout pas laisser s'échapper la fille unique du seigneur des ténèbres.

A cette dernière phrase je ressemblai plus à un poisson qu'autre chose. Non ce n'était pas possible, pas moi, pourquoi ? Je me posais tant de questions, que c'était comme si j'étais coupé du monde extérieur.

Quand je vis que les mangemorts allaient bientôt venir me voir, je me ressaisis. Jamais, vous entendez, jamais je ne deviendrais comme lui. Je tiens à ma liberté, et ça personne ne me l'enlèvera, personne. Mangemort ou pas, seigneur des ténèbres ou simple moldu, personne ne décidera à ma place, je suis libre.

J'allais me décider à m'enfuir quand une idée germa dans mon esprit. Après tout j'étais la fille du mage noir le plus craint du monde magique! Et je pourrais très bien en profiter pour lui pourrir la vie! De toute manière, que pouvais je faire d'autre? Fuir? OK mais chez qui? Qui accepterai de m'aider? Certainement pas ma famille! Il m'ont pris en grippe depuis que je suis a Poudlard. Encore moins Harry et Ron! Ils ne se souviendront que j'existe que quand ils auront une montagne de devoirs à rendre! Et puis hors de question que je leur avoue l'identité de mon véritable géniteur!

Je prenais donc mon courage à deux mains et me levais. Je descendis les escaliers calmement. Les mangemorts et mes parents étaient toujours dans le salon. Pour signaler ma présence, je me raclais le gorge.

Tous se retournèrent vers moi tel un seul homme. Les mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes. Ils allaient me stupefixer quand je dis d'une voix claire et distincte.

- Je vous suis! Bougez pas je vais chercher mes affaires.

Sur ce je remontai a l'étage, pris une grande malle et l'ouvrit. A l'aide de ma baguette, je fis tout rentrer dedans sans oublier ma précieuse collection de livres de magie noire. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil a ma chambre quand je vis que mes parents adoptifs m'attendaient devant la porte, la mine triste. Je leur fis mes adieux et rejoignis les 4 mangemorts pour transplaner devant un immense manoir.

Tout ceci s'était passé une semaine avant ma rentrée a Poudlard en 7iéme année.

_**to be continued**_

prochain chapitre : _Arrivé au manoir_


	2. Chapter 2 : Arrivé au manoir

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 2ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Au fait je compte tenir ma page de présentation à jour en indiquant la date du prochain chapitre et si jamais j'ai du retard ou une annonce à faire je le meterais dessus! Merci à petite ali (ma premiére review!! youpi!! lol) , Touraz , behindblueeyes1117 , lainedemouton , sarah , loulou , maylinight et surtout sati-san pour leur review!

_Chapitre 2_

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveiller par la douce sonnerie de mon réveil en gros ça donnait à peu près ça :

BIPPPPPP, BIPP, BIPPPPPPPP, Scratch.

Voilà je suis enfin débarrassé, je peux enfin continuer à dormir, penser à demander un réveil à l'elfe de maison: Tenebrius je crois, Quand je suis arriver hier, je me suis trouvé face à une grille d'au moins 5 mètres, Derrière on pouvait voir un immense manoir, Les 4 mangemorts qui m'accompagnaient avaient disparu, C'était un petit elfe de maison qui m'avait accueilli, Il m'avait conduit dans une chambre magnifique aux couleurs de Gryffondor en m'expliquant que son maître pensait que cela me ferait plaisir, Bizarre, Mais j'allais pas m'en plaindre! Le lit était immense, j'étais en train de dormir dans des draps de soie rouge et j'avais une bibliothèque à disposition! L'elfe apparaissait dès que j'avais besoin de quelque chose, J'étais resté dans la chambre toute la journée à lire et à m'entrainer. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et m'étais endormi assez tard, c'est pourquoi j'appréciais énormément le fait de dormir un peu plus.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon bonheur fut de courte durée car à partir du moment ou je réussis à peu près à me rendormir ou, tout du moins j'en étais sur le point, un V.V.N.I (Volatile Volant Non Identifié) entrant en hululant dans la pièce comme le pauvre taré qu'il était (suicidaire me parait plus juste).

Je dirigeais donc toutes mes ondes négatives contre cet abruti de hibou, et lui promis un bon séjour dans la casserole, passant par mon assiette, et finissant dans mon estomac.

Et non je ne suis pas végétarienne, et oui tu vas finir dans mon assiette.

Tout en coursant la tache (je trouve que ce surnom va bien à l'oiseau) je lui criais des « je t'aurais un jour » L'oiseau laissa tomber une lettre au moment ou je faillit l'attraper, et sortit par la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Tient! Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir ouverte! Ça doit être Tenebrius puisque qu'un copieux petit déjeuner est posé sur ma table de nuit. Miam!

Je me mis à lire la lettre, et si au début j'étais de bonne humeur à l'idée de recevoir des nouvelles extérieures, je déchantais vite en voyant qui étaient les propriétaires de cette lettre.

_Chère Hermione comment vas-tu ?_

_J'ai appris par la gazette des sorciers qu'on avait retrouvé tes parents morts avec la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de chez toi, mais que tu avais réussi à t'en sortir._

Je fis une pose dans ma lecture, ils avaient tué mes parents.

Même si je ne les portais pas dans mon coeur cette nouvelle me fit de la peine.

Non contrôle-toi Hermione, pleurer ne sert à rien, tu iras gueuler sur Voldy tout à l'heure ça t'aidera surement à passer ta colére! Mais lit la suite avant tu pourras en apprendre plus.

_De toute manière ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ais réussis à t'en sortir, tu n'as aucun intérêt pour Voldemort à ma différence qui attire son regard à chaque instant._

_Cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il t'a attaqué pour essayer de me toucher moi._

_Oui je sais, ce n'est pas facile tout le jour mais je supporte tout cela en silence._

_Mais bon ne parlons plus de mes qualités à supporter tout cela, ça me gène qu'on vente mes qualités._

_Parlons plutôt d'autres choses, tu as appris que j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de quiddiche, je suis super content._

_Bon ron veut te dire un petit mot, donc je te fais de gros bisous._

_Entre parenthèse il est possible qu'à cause de mes nouvelles fonctions je n'aie plus beaucoup de temps pour mes devoirs, donc si tu voulais bien accepter de faire les miens de temps en temps se serait cool._

_Merci et gros bisous, Harry._

_Salut Hermione, _

_Sa Boum, moi super, bon Harry t'as expliqué qu'on était dsl pour tes parents, mais comme y t'as dit c'est lui le visé donc t'as pas à t'en faire._

_IL est courageux de supporter tout cela alors il faut vraiment lui montrer qu'on est là pour lui._

Non mais alors là j'y crois pas, comment il me parle le rouquin « dsl » il pourrait avoir la bonté d'écrire en entier cette foutue lettre.

Et puis « il est courageux » non mais tu as vu comment il parle de lui, depuis quand il est passé en mode groupie, ils sont en couple Pottie et lui ou quoi ?

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que la suite va être aussi très marrante.

_Mais bon arrêtons de parler de ryry _(alors la c'est sur il est totalement gay et en couple avec Potter, faudrait que je pense à leur demander quand est ce qu'ils ont fait leur comming out)

_Je voulais te dire que j'ai été à un match de quiddiche et que j'ai faillit mourir, si, si je t'assure._

_En faite tous cela et la faute à un cognard, mal lancé qui et aller s'écraser à 5cm de moi tu imagine il aurait put me tuer._

_Heureusement j'ai réussis à en sortir vivant, c'est sûrement la faute des mangemorts qui on envoûté le cognard pour me tuer ?_

_Quand Harry à su ça il à tout de suite été de mon avis, et je suis avec lui sous protection spécial._

_Si tu savais comme c'est dur de se savoir être la cible des mangemorts, tu n'auras sûrement jamais à devoir supporter cela toi._

Oh oui c'est vrai mes ennuies ne sont rien par apport à vous sa MAJESTÉ ;

Je suis seulement la fille de Voldemort mes ennuies par rapport à vous et votre cognard sont insignifiants.

Tiens je suis très cynique aujourd'hui, la lettre elle se finis par un biz.

Un ange passe.

Un troupeau entier d'ange passe.

Un éléphant en tutu rose, tiens on dirait le même que Ginny porte habituellement.

Putain de merde il se foute de moi, je vais les tuer, les étriper vivants, les massacrer, les…

Non mais je n'y crois pas, ils ont tué mes parents et Potter lui me dit que je dois le prendre en héros.

Quand a l'autre belette, elle, elle se plaint parce que par le hasard un cognard l'a effleuré, non mais c'est vrai que mon cas par apport au sien est insignifiant.

Et puis « c'est à cause de mangemorts » non mais qui s'intéresse à ce « bip » !

Et en plus il n'a aucun honneur parce que choisir Potter comme petit ami, ce n'est pas très gratifiant.

J'aurais pensé que pour une fois il aurait bon goût, et même là il me déçois.

Franchement il baisse dans mon estime.

Perdu dans mes pensés, j'en ai même oublié mon petit déjeuner. Ils m'ont coupé l'appétit les 2 tafioles!

POUF!

Je sursaute en voyant le petit elfe apparaître juste devant mon nez.

-Bonjour Miss! Tenebrius est désolé de déranger la Miss mais mon maître souhaite voir Miss dans 30 minutes dans le petit salon! Il souhaite aussi que Miss porte une robe! Tenebrius en a apporté une jolie!

Il fait apparaître une longue robe bordeaux très élégante et une paire de chaussures.

Ah ben merde alors! Mais qu'est ce qui ont tous ce matin?! Ils veulent que je me suicide ou quoi?! D'abord Pottie et la belette avec leur lettre à la con! Et puis maintenant le criminel le plus recherché et craint du Monde Magique qui veut jouer le bon papounet! C'est vraiment pas mon jour! Je finit par me préparer. J'ai pas tellement envie de mourir tout de suite! Je suis le petit elfe à travers le manoir. Il s'arrête au milieu d'un couloir. Je manque de lui renter dedans. Il me montre une porte de son long doigt tordu et disparait. Ben merci! Sympa! Dit le si j te dérange! Je m'approche. Je suis juste devant la porte. J'espére qu'elle s'ouvre de l'intérieur par si quelqu'un sort je me la prend en pleine poire! 'Tain! J'ai pas envie de le voir moi! Et si c'était un piége? Si Potter avait raison? Oula je deviens vraiment folle! Potter avoir raison? Ce mec a le même QI qu'une huitre! Oh et puis merde! Je frappe.

TOC TOC TOC

_**to be continued**_

prochain chapitre : _Face à face_


	3. Chapter 3 : Face à face

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 3ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Il est assez court mais le prochain sera plus long promis! Il arrivera dans une semaine normalement! Merci à Touraz, hachi 01, sati-san, louise, hamataroo, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Mione2509, FireRox, Aurelie Malfoy, Naelys, priinc3ss et Jasmiine pour leur review!

_Chapitre 3_

TOC TOC TOC

La porte s'ouvrit. Je fais timidement quelques pas. Voldy est assis sur un fauteuil. Je m'avance est m'installe sur le canapé face à lui. Je me tiens droite et l'observe, mon petit sourire psychopathe plaqué sur les lèvres. Il daigne enfin lever les yeux vers moi. C'est pas trop tôt! Oula j'aime pas ce regard moi! Un mélange d'arrogance et de méfiance! De méfiance?! Y a un truc qui va pas la!

- Bonjour Hermione! Je peux t'appeler Hermione? Me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce et murmure un bonjour.

- On m'a dit que tu n'avais émis aucune résistance à venir ici et... j'en suis ravi!

Ah j'ai compris! Il croit que c'est un piège! Pas bête le vieux!

- Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions je suppose! Alors vas-y je t'écoute!

Il me fixe et m'interroge du regard. Il a l'air de se demander pourquoi je ne parle pas. Qu'est ce tu crois mon coco?! Moi aussi je suis méfiante. Je finis par briser ce silence.

- Qui suis je pour vous?

- Ma fille unique.

- Rien que ça! Lançais je, ironique. Et qu'attendez vous de moi?

- Une héritière.

- Sympa. En gros vous voulez que je reigne sur le Monde Magique après vous! Pas gonflé le vieux!

Oups! Il a pas du apprécier! Vite, vite, dit quelque chose!

- Pourquoi suis je ici?

- Parce que je ne supportais plus de savoir que ma fille vivait chez des êtres aussi inférieurs que les moldus! Tu dois vivre comme toutes personnes de ton rang doit le faire! Tu es là pour apprendre à te battre et à vivre en société!

Je suis choquée. Il vient de sous entendre que je suis minable en duel et qu'en plus je ne sais pas me tenir! Le tout avec un sourire purement provocateur! Je vais le tuer. C'est officiel. Moi, Hermione Granger, vais ... Enfin non, c'est plus Granger maintenant! C'est ... Au secours je sais même plus comment je m'appelle! Ah si j'ai trouvé! Jédusor. Hermione Jédusor. Ça sonne pas terrible! Enfin bon, je m'éloigne du sujet là! Qu'est ce qui me chantait le vieux déjà? Ah oui je me souviens! Donc je disais, je vais le tuer, le découper en petit morceaux, le hacher menu et le donner en pâté pour hyppogriffes! Je dois avoir une sale tête parce que Voldy me demande:

- Hermione ça ne va pas?

Hypocrite. Le ton de sa question est exclusivement hypocrite. Grrrr... Il m'énerve là! Il m'énerve vraiment!! Bon calme toi ma grande, c'est juste de la provocation! Pas de quoi en faire un drame!

- Oui oui tout va bien! Je réponds, tout autant hypocrite.

- Bien! Alors je suppose que tu ne refuseras pas un petit duel! J'aimerai voir de quoi tu es capable.

Avec joie mon coco! Tu vas mordre la poussière et je sens que je vais adorer ça! Niark niark!

- D'accord.

Il se lève et me signe de le suivre. Sa démarche est sure et élégante comparé à la mienne. Son petit sourire arrogant toujours plaqué aux lèvres, il nous fait déambuler à travers le manoir pour arriver dans une grande pièce qui semble avoir été meublé pour les duels. Il prend place sur la petite estrade. Je fais de même. Nous nous mettons en position d'attaque et commençons le duel par des petits sorts simples.

Aïïï! Cet enfoiré m'a envoyé voler contre un mur avec un simple expelliarmus! 'Tain! Ça fait mal en plus! Tu perds rien pour attendre mon coco, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe! Je suis dans une telle rage que je lui envoie un puissant sort de magie sort. Il l'évite sans difficultés ce qui m'énerve encore plus et me regarde. Il semble légèrement surpris un instant puis un pointe de fierté vient s'insinuer dans son regard perçant.

- Bravo Hermione! Je ne savais pas que tu pratiquais la magie noire et j'en suis agréablement surpris! Ton apprentissage sera moins long que prévu finalement!

- Mon apprentissage? Vous pouvez développer? Je demande, incrédule.

- Oui. Assied toi que je t'explique.

Nous nous installons dans des fauteuils présents dans un coin de la pièce.

- Tu es ma fille. Tu dois donc me faire honneur. C'est pourquoi tu dois être la meilleure et cela dans tous les domaines!

J'esquisse un sourire. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir que je suis la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard! Bref, passons.

- Tu devras avoir d'excellentes notes en cours, maîtriser parfaitement la magie et être présentable.

Je manque de m'étouffer. Écoutez le lui! Non mais pour qui il se prend? Alors comme ça je ne suis pas assez présentable pour monsieur? Tu vas voir mon coco! Il continu son discours sans me prêter la moindre attention.

- En ce qui concerne Poudlard, mes espions te surveilleront. Pour la magie, je m'en occuperais personnellement et pour tout ce qui concerne l'apparence, c'est madame Malefoy qui s'en occupera. Tu verra, c'est une très belle femme et elle a beaucoup de classe. Vous avez d'ailleurs rendez vous demain après midi. Elle viendra te chercher dans ta chambre.

Grrrrrrrrr... Je déteste les Malefoy et lui il veut que je m'en coltine une tout l'aprém'! Il le fait exprès ou quoi?! Vu son petit sourire sadique ça m'étonnerait pas! Je n'ai pasle temps de protester qu'il ajoute:

- Ah et j'oubliais, demain soir j'organise une petite soirée où je te présenterais! Mets une jolie robe!

**to be continued**

prochain chapitre : _Narcissa Malefoy_


	4. Chapter 4 : Narcissa Malefoy

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 4ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Le prochain arrivera dans une semaine normalement! Merci à priinc3ss, Aurélie Malfoy, 666Naku, FireFox, NiniWeasley, x3-Her0in3 et Mione2509 pour leur review!

_Chapitre 4_

_Demain soir j'organise une petite soirée où je te présenterais!_

Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans ma tête. Voldy m'avait laissé en plan dans la salle de duel et c'était Ténebrius qui m'avait reconduit à ma chambre. J'avais passé la journée à lire et une fois la nuit tombée, je m'étais laissé choir sur le lit pour m'endormir aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve. En oubliant même de devoir manger!

_Demain soir j'organise une petite soirée où je te présenterais! _

Encore la mère Malefoy elle est peut être sympa mais une soirée entourée de mangemorts en puissance, ça non je peux pas! La soirée était pour ce soir et déjà je prévoyais comment y échapper.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vus qu'un grand ennemi était revenu. En faisant bien attention que je ne le remarque pas il se faufila derrière moi. En voyant que je ne l'avais toujouirs pas vu, il se rapprocha puis...

Rahhhhhhhhh, saleté de volatile! Mais ça va pas tu m'as fait mal, et pourquoi tu m'a donné un coup de bec?! Grrrrrrrrr tu vas voir sale pigeon, grosse tache, boulet!

Tout en disant cela, je me mis à lui courir après bien décidé à lui faire regretter son acte. Il lache une lettre sur mon lit, sort de la chambre et se met à voler dans le couloir. Si tu crois que c'est ce qui va m'arrêter tu te trompes royalement!

Tout en coursant cette chose, j'ai fini au rez-de-chaussé. La tache pénétra dans une pièce où je le suivis. Il sortit par une fenêtre qui donné sur le somptueux jardin. Avec grâce et agilité, en gros en me prenant les pieds dans le tapis et en tombant par le fenêtre, je sortis pour le suivre. Je jette un coup d'oeil de gauche à droite, c'est bon personne n'a vu mon acrobatie. Tout va bien on continu. Ahah! Cette imbécile vient de se poser! J'évalue la distance, prend un peu d'élan, vise et ...

- YESSSSS! Hurlais-je quand je vis la pierre que j'avais lancé lui arriver en pleine poire.

- Miss?

Oups! On dirait que j'ai pas était très discrète! Je regarde mon interlocuteur. Waw! Devant moi se trouve une grande blonde aux yeux clairs. Un seul mot pour la définir: parfaite. Elle me scrute d'un oeil critique et me lance des regards interrogateurs. Comme pour répondre à ses questions muettes, je m'avance et me présente.

- Bonjour je suis Hermione! Dis je en lui tendant la main qu'elle me sert.

- Narcissa Malefoy! Enchantée!

Non?! C'est elle?! Mais ... c'est une vrai bombe et ... et puis elle ... Et merde! J'en perd mes mots! Cette femme est une Malefoy! Je suis sensé la haïr et pourtant, rein en elle ne m'inspire du mépris! J'ai limite envie de la connaître! Ce qui va, soit dit en passant, être des plus difficiles après la honte que je viens de me prendre! Quelle idée aussi de hurler comme ça! Bon, excuse toi vite!

- Moi de même! Et désolée pour mon petit cri de joie de tout à l'heure. Dis je, génée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave! D'ailleurs c'est moi qui devrait être désolée! Je suis en avance !

Je lui envoie mon plus magnifique sourire. Elle y réponds avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Nous marchons silencieusement jusqu'à que nous nous retrouvions devant une sorte de serre. Elle est rempli de roses. Narcissa Malefoy se dirige vers un spécimen d'une blancheur aveuglante.

- Elles sont magnifiques n'est ce pas? Ce sont mes préférées! Les fleurs sont pour moi une sorte de force tranquille. Je les compare souvent à des femmes! Je sais que c'est idiot mais quand on y réfléchit bien ce n'est pas totalement faux! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait appel à moi, c'est pour que tu deviennes, à ta manière, comme l'une de ces roses. Tu comprends?

Je hoche la tête. Elle cueille l'une des roses, la coince dans l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux et me sourit tendrement. Elle sort de la roseraie et m'invite à la suivre. Elle me demande de la conduire dans ma chambre. Je m'exécute aussitôt. Elle examine le pièce puis se dirige vers mon armoire. Heureusement que j'ai changé de style! Rien de bien radical! J'ai simplement troqué mes gros pull de grand-mère pour des sous-pull et des débardeurs noirs et mes pantalons informes pour des jeans taille basse. Mais pour le petit rat de bibliothèque que j'étais, c'est une grande innovation! La grande blonde referme mon armoire et m'invite à m'asseoir pour l'écouter. Son petit air malicieux est devenu plutôt sévère.

- Bien. De toute évidence il y a plusieurs changements à apporter. Je me suis renseignée et il semblerait que tu sois à Gryffondor! Je ne te cache pas ma surprise qui n'a été que plus grande en constatant que tu étais la meilleure élève de Poudlard! Il semblerait également que tu fréquentes Mr Potter et deux Weasley ce qui est assez facheux étant donné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres considère les Weasley comme des traîtres à leur sang et Mr Potter comme son plus grand ennemi! Pour ce qui est de l'apparence, cette après-midi nous irons au Chemin de Traverse mais avant cela tu vas devoir apprendre à danser!

- A danser?! Mais je sais danser!

- Tu dois parfaitement maîtriser la valse et la salsa. C'est pourquoi tu vas enfiler ceci et me suivre!

Elle me tend une robe noire et des talons aiguilles. Non mais elle est folle!! J'avais encore des ampoules deux semaines après le bal de 4ième année! Il est hors de question que je mette ça!

- Tout de suite! Insiste elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je finis par me résigner et la suivre difficilement. Pas pratique les talons aiguilles! Nous arrivons dans une grande salle dont le sol est recouvert de parquet. Un homme assis sur la seule chaise présente nous attends. Il se lève dès notre entrée, se présente et fait un baise main à Narcissa qui à l'aide d'un sort lance de la musique. Berk! Une valse! Bon, apparemment je me débrouille pas trop mal mais pour ce qui est de la salsa c'est pas gagné!

J'ai les pieds en compote! Je suis resté pendant 2h enfermée dans une salle pour apprendre à danser sur de la musique à vomir! Bon OK j'exagère! J'adore la salsa! Mais merde quoi! En plus j'ai une faim de loup! Narcissa a demandé aux elfes une salade et vu le regard qu'elle me lançait je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de faire pareille! Durant le repas, Narcissa m'a fait un petit spitch.

- Mon mari m'a un jour fait la liste de tous ce qu'un Malefoy doit faire ou ne pas faire. Lucius et ses précieuses idéologies! Bien que légèrement ridicule à première vue, je trouve que cette liste résume assez bien la situation! Règle n°1: Tout Malefoy qui se respect est toujours premier, peu importe en quoi. Règle n°2: Personne ne fait jamais taire un Malefoy s'il sait où sont ses intérêts. Règle n°3: Un Malefoy à toujours raison. Règle n°4: Personne ne menace un Malefoy et survit pour le raconter. Règle n°5: Un Malefoy est toujours supérieur aux autres. Règle n°6: Un Malefoy ne laisse jamais paraître ses sentiments. Règle n°7: Un Malefoy ne montre jamais ses faiblesses. Règle n°8: Un Malefoy ne permet à personne de le diminuer ou de le sous-estimer. Règle n°9: Un Malefoy ne s'abaisse jamais à demander pardon pour rien ni personne. Règle n°10: Un Malefoy ne fait jamais quelque chose qui pourrait le rabaisser au même niveau qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe. Tiens, dit elle en me tendant une enveloppe, je t'ai tout noté.

Je la pris et l'ouvris. Plus je la lisais, plus son ridicule me sautait aux yeux. Je savais que Malefoy était un taré mais pas à ce point! Non mais sérieux! _Un Malefoy a toujours raison. _Ça va les chevilles?

Après le repas je suis monté enfilé un jean avec un débardeur et des baskets. Merci mon dieu! Narcissa et moi avons ensuite transplané au Chemin de Traverse.

Nous sommes passé à Gringotts puis Narcissa m'a trainé jusqu'à un salon de coiffure. Aiiii...

Narcissa a demandé la totale! Couleur (naturel) + balayage (pour donner de l'éclat) + shampooing avec soin + coupe lolita chic avec frange (pour faire ressortir les yeux)! Elle m'a aussi acheté plein de soins pour l'entretien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf qu'elle m'avait déjà enmené dans une boutique!

- Pour commencer on va déjà te trouver une tenue qui sera beaucoup mieu que ce jean! Tiens, essaie ça!

Elle me tend une mini jupe en jean et une blouse blanche. Je les essaie. C'est pas trop mal. Narcissa me regarde et semble réfléchir. Elle disparaît et revient presque aussitôt avec un sautoir en perles roses, une paires de lunettes de soleil du même rose et des escarpins assortis. Waw! Ça me va bien en plus! Narcissa sourit, me dit de me déshabiller et on répète l'opération.

C'est 1h plus tard, les bras chargés de paquets remplis de fringues, de chaussures et d'accessoires en pagaille que nous sortons du magasin. Maintenant, direction la boutiques de sous-vêtements la plus appréciée de Monde Magique!

- Mais Hermione, il est magnifique ce bustier! Prends-le!

- Non, non et non! Je ne vais pas porter ça! J'ai l'air d'une ...

- Hermione! Surveille ton vocabulaire! Me gronde Narcissa. Tu le prends un point c'est tout!

Nous sortons enfin du magasin avec dans nos paquets des ensembles de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les sortes de matières possibles.

- Bon maintenant il te faut une robe pour la soirée! Je connais un magasin qui fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Je sors timidement de la cabine d'essayage. La robe signé Christian Dior que Narcissa m'a dit d'essayer est rouge, longue jusqu'aus pieds, moulante jusqu'à mis cuisses avec un dos nus et un léger décoleté.

- Hermione tu es magnifique! Et cette robe est somptueuse! Mais le fait qu'elle soit rouge me dérange un peu... Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait préféré en vert.

- Ah non pas en vert! Je n'aime pas le vert! Je préfére le rouge! Et cette robe est parfaite!

Narcissa réfléchit puis finit par accepter. Elle me fait essayer d'autres robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

- C'est parfait! Nous sommes pile à l'heure pour ton rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne!

Quoi?!

Une petite brune en blouse blanche me fait déshabiller et allonger. Je proteste mais en vain.

1ière bande de cire.

- Aïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï...

**to be continued**

prochain chapitre: _la mission_


	5. Chapter 5 : La mission

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 5ième chapitre avec l'arrivé tant attendu du beau blondinet, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy!! En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Le prochain arrivera dans une semaine! Je vais essayer de faire la même chose pour les autres chapitres: un par semaine, cela me semble raisonnable! Non? Merci à priinc3ss, Aurélie Malfoy, 666Naku, Valderoy4, NiniWeasley, x3-Her0in3, Touraz, sati-san, little beattle et Mione2509 pour leur review!

_Chapitre 5_

- Mes chers amis! ...

Focu!! Tout le monde sait que t'as aucun amis! Alors pourquoi tu fais semblant d'être gentil? J'espère qu'il n'y pas d'occlumens dans la salle parce que si il capte mes pensées négatives le pauvre il va être choqué!

Moulée dans ma magnifique robe rouge j'attire bien des regards! Ben oui le rouge c'est la couleur des Gryffondors! Et les serpents sont pas très copains avec mes amis les lions! Quand je repense à la tête de Voldy quand il m'a vu arrivé! Niark niark! Bon c'est vrai j'avoue que c'est de la pure provocation! J'ai accessoirisé ma robe avec le pendentif que m'a offert ma mère pour mon premier Noël à Gryffondor, c'est une petite tête de lion en or. Voldy a failli s'étouffer quand il l'a remarqué! Mais ce gros focu n'a rien dit bien attendu!

Je survole l'assemblée du regard. Mais c'est qui sont nombreux en plus les fanatiques de Voldy! Je vous jure! Il doit y en avoir une bonne cinquantaine et encore ce n'est que le gratin! J'aperçois Rogue dans un coin de la pièce: j'en étais sûre que c'était un traître! Il y a également des membres du Ministère. Un rire sadique arrive jusqu'à moi, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui se moque de Peter Pettygrow. Tiens! Voilà Malefoy père! Qu'est ce qui m'agacer celui la avec son air hautain! Je sais pas comment fait Narcissa pour le supporter! D'ailleurs la voilà qui arrive! Elle porte la réplique exact de ma robe mais en vert anis et elle est magnifique comme toujours!

- ... Si je vous ai réuni ici ce soir c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle! Je souhaiterai vous présenter quelqu'un: ma fille, Hermione!

Toute la salle applaudit. Je m'approche de Voldy, mon petit sourire psychopathe collé aux lèvres. Ils m'observent et tentent de m'intimider mais je ne flanche pas! Je défis Rogue du regard, il me fixe. Dans son regard je perçois beaucoup de chose: de la crainte mais aussi de la méfiance. Quoi, lui aussi?! Il semble me supplier de ne pas gâcher son statut d'espion. Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je ne vous trahirai pas.

_Je n'en doute pas miss._

Hein?! C'est quoi ce bordel?! Pourquoi est ce que j'entends la voix de Rogue dans ma tête?! Ah j'ai trouvais! C'est un occlumen! Et amis il entend tout ce que je pense alors! Y compris mais charmantes pensées négatives! Je suis pas dans la merde!

Les portes du salon s'ouvrent. Je rencontre deux yeux gris devant lesquels se balancent quelques mèches d'un blond presque blanc. Il a une démarche sûr et féline, des traits parfaits, un corps de dieu grec: oh non! Il manquait plus que lui! Malefoy.

Merde! Fait gaffe à ce que tu pense Hermione, Rogue écoute peut être encore! Et je parie qu'il est capable de s'en servir contre moi ce pourri!

_Je ne vous le fais pas dire miss! D'ailleurs j'ignorais que vous étiez sensible au charme de Mr Malefoy! _

Grrr saleté! Les invités ont repris leurs discutions. Je me dirige vers Narcissa que je n'ai pas encore salué. Alors qu'on se complimente mutuellement pour nos tenues, Malefoy père et fils se ramènent. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?! Je prends mon air le plus hypocrite et salue le mari de ma nouvelle amie.

- Mr Malefoy! Ravie de vous revoir! Je crois bien que la dernière fois c'était au Ministère. Vous savez, quand vous avez essayer de me tuer moi et mes amis!

Son visage se crispe légèrement. Certains se retournent en entendant ma tirade. Voldy observe attentivement la scène de loin. Je remarque que Narcissa est choquée par mon attitude mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Je me tourne vers son fils et lance d'une voie glaciale.

- Malefoy.

- Granger, me répond t il sur le même ton, jolie robe.

- Waw! Tu as réussi à dire trois mots sans m'insulter! Bravo, tu fais des progrès! le provoquais je.

- Je suppose que de la part d'une miss-je-sais-tout comme toi, c'est un compliment!

- Tu suppose mal la fouine! Ça doit être dégradant pour toi.

- Moins dégradant qu'un rat de bibliothèque!

- Tiens! C'est plus sang de bourbe maintenant??

Yesss! Je lui ai fait fermer sa gueule au blondinet!

- Faut croire que ce n'est plus d'actualité.

Et merde! Vite une remarque bien cinglante!

- Effectivement.

Pitoyable. Je suis pitoyable! Je salue Narcissa poliment, fait un signe tête à Voldy pour lui signaler mon départ. Je monte dans ma chambre pour me changer. Il est temps que je sorte un peu. Je prends un mini short noir, un bustier rouge, des talons aiguilles assortis, une paire de créole et enfile un blouson en cuir. Je noircis mes yeux, mets une touche de gloss et défait mon chignon pour laisser mes cheveux onduler dans mon dos. Je suis prête.

En passant devant le salon, j'appelle Tenebrius et lui dit de prévenir Voldy de mon départ. En à peine 30 secondes, je n'entends plus aucun bruit dans la pièce alors qu'il était en effervescence juste avant. On dirait que Voldy ne va pas être content! Niark niark! Fallait pas me chercher mon coco!

Je me dirige vers la sortie quand j'entends:

- HERMIONE!!

Oups! On dirait qu'il est vraiment en colère! Je me retourne en prenant bien soin d'afficher mon petit sourire psychopathe. Presque tous les invités sont dans le couloir à présent et me fixent, guettant ma réaction. Voldy est furieux, très furieux! Je prends un ton innocent.

- Oui?

- Où vas-tu? Me demande t il, menaçant.

- Je sors voir des potes, des moldus.

- Tu n'iras nul part! Et certainement pas chez des moldus! cracha t il.

J'éclate d'un rire froid et mauvais et le regarde avec dans les yeux une lueur de défis qui dit : Arrête moi si tu l'oses! Je romps le contact visuel et lance:

- Salut les lèches bottes!

Je transplane une fois la porte fermée.

- Drago?

- Oui maître.

- Suis-la! Je te la confie. Si tu réussis cette mission, tu seras digne de recevoir la marque et de me servir!

Drago transplana aussitôt devant le regard fier de son père et celui inquiet de sa mère.

Et merde je n'ai pas d'argent moldu! Comment je fais moi pour rentrer dans la boîte devant laquelle je viens d'atterrir? Un homme me reluque de loin. Yes! Et un pigeon, un! Je m'avance vers lui de manière féline et lui envoie un sourire charmeur. Ce con m'invite à boire un verre. J'accepte et peux aussi entrer sans payer. Je suis vraiment trop balèze! En plus, il est pas mal ce type! Il s'appelle Sean Davis. Il est brun et a de beaux yeux bleus coquins. Miam! J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures! Et d'ailleurs c'est ce que je fais faire! L'été dernier, j'ai revu Krum et notre relation s'est concretisée si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Cet été je suis parti chez ma cousine qui habite à New York et nous avons écumé les bars ensemble. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai acquerri suffisamment d'expérience en matière de drague pour dire que ce mec ne va pas me résister longtemps! Moi vaniteuse?! Mais pas du tout voyons!

Alors que nous nous embrassons langoureusement sur un canapé. C'est alors que dans la foule, je le vis, Malefoy ? Je ne pus approfondir mes pensés, qu'il avait déjà disparu.

Est ce vraiment Malfoy que j'ai vu ? Si oui je suis vraiment dans la mouise, car il m'a sans aucun doute vu lui aussi, et il risque de bientôt rendre une petite visite à mon cher papounet. Ouai c'est vraiment la galère tout ça. Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de toute cette histoire.

C'est sur ces merveilleuses pensées que je retourne à mon occupation premiére qui n'est d'autre que Sean, au moins ça me changera les idées.

Mais ce que je ne vois pas c'est le regard pesant d'une personne sur moi, « alors je t'ai enfin retrouvé » murmura t'il.

_**to be continued **_

prochain chapitre: _tensions_


	6. Chapter 6 : Tensions

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 6ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Il est un peu court mais je ne pouvais pas couper l'histoire après! Le prochain arrivera dans une semaine et il sera plus long tkt! ; ) Merci à Aurélie Malfoy, x3-Her0in3, Touraz, lorise et Mione2509 pour leur review!

_Chapitre 6_

- QUOI??

- Ensuite elle a dansé sur le bar, continua Drago.

Cela fait bientôt 1h que Malfoy m'enfonce en racontant mes exploits de la soirée d'hier. Je suis rentrée complètement saoule vers les 4h du matin. C'est ce décoloré de mes deux qui m'a ramené: il faut dire que je n'alignait pas deux pas sans manquer de me retrouver sur les fesses. On m'a ensuite trainer jusqu'au salon encore rempli de mangemorts. Ces enfoirés me regardent d'un air sadique. Grrr... Saletés! Dès que je pourrais tenir debout, je leur foutait une de ces raclées!

- Elle a du boire environ 3 litres de whisky pur feu...

- Mais que j'aimeuh, mais que j'aime le whisky! Chantais je en riant comme une attardée.

Oh oh! Voldy a pas l'air d'aimer mes chansonnettes! Niark niark! Bien fait!

- Hey blondinette! T'as oublié le joli petit cul de Sean!

Voldy manque de s'étouffer. À cette vue, j'éclate de rire. Je crois que mon cher père n'a jamais été autant en colère! Niark niark! La jolie voix douce de Narcissa me tire de mon hilarité.

- Hermione.

- C'est moi! Hurlais je d'un air victorieu en levant les bras au ciel.

- Drago et moi allons t'aider à remonter dans ta chambre, d'accord?

- Pas question que le décoloré me touche!

Narcissa ignore ma réplique et ordonne à son fils de me porter jusqu'à mon lit. Mes cris de protestation résonnent dans le manoir mais ils s'arrêtent dès que mon corps effleure le matelas. Le silence qui règne à présent n'est troubler que par ma respiration régulière due au sommeil.

Le lendemain matin je me lève l'esprit encore embrumé. Sur le plateau de mon petit déjeuner j'aperçois une missive.

_Le seigneur veut te voir dès ton réveil dans le petit salon._

_Ténebrius t'y conduira._

_Amitié, Narcissa._

D'un seul coup, tous les événements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. La soirée des lèches bottes, la nuit arrosée, mon retour au manoir, la colère de Voldy, TOUT! J'allais me faire tuer! Ou pire! Torturer, découper en petits morceaux et transformer en patté pour hippogriffes! Olala! Comment je vais faire?!

Bon! Hermione, ressaisit toi! Ce n'est que le meurtrier le plus craint du monde magique! Oh misère! Je vais mourir! Je m'écroule sur le lit.

Dans un pop sonore le petit elfe apparaît.

- Bonjour miss! Le maître a attendu miss tout le matin! Il est midi et le maître s'impatiente!

- Quoi?? Midi!! Déjà!! Mais ... mais ... mais je suis pas prête!! Euh ... euh ... dis lui que ... que ... que j'arrive!! Oui oui!! Que j'arrive!! bégayai je en sueur.

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, prend une douche, me lave les dents et démêle ma tignasse. J'ouvre la grande armoire et survole la tonne de vêtements devant moi. Du vert!! Il me faut du vert!! Mais je n'en ai pas!! Je déteste le vert!! Bon voyons ce qu'il y a dans les accessoires. Rien!! Pas la moindre petite touche de vert!! Bon Hermione réfléchie! C'est ce que tu sais faire le mieux de toute manière! Vite, vite une idée!!

Mon tatouage!! C'est un serpent, ça devrait lui plaire! Bon il faut maintenant que je le mette en valeur! Je choisis une paire de chaussures noires à talons aiguilles pour la classe et découvertes pour montrer mon tatouage. Maintenant les habits! Noir? Blanc? Coloré? Rouge peut être! Argh non surtout pas de rouge! Cette petite robe noire devrait faire l'affaire! Fluide, à bretelles fines et légèrement échancrée! Parfait!!

Je ne me maquille pas, il croira que j'ai pris mon temps! Je mets un bandeau noir en satin dans mes cheveux que j'ai ondulés et enfile un pendentif représentant un serpent que Narcissa avait absolument m'acheter! Je me tourne vers Tenebrius pour lui demandé son avis mais celui ci est déjà dans le couloir. Je le rattrape en marchant le plus vite que mes talons me le permettent.

Il s'arrête au milieu d'un couloir et me montre une porte de son long doigt tordu avant de disparaître. Comme lors de mon arrivé au manoir, je m'approche et frappe.

TOC TOC TOC

La porte s'ouvrit. Je fais timidement quelques pas. Voldy est assis sur un fauteuil. Je m'avance et m'installe sur le canapé face à lui. Je me tiens droite et l'observe dignement. Il daigne enfin lever les yeux vers moi. Oula j'aime pas ce regard moi! Y a beaucoup trop de colère dedans à mon gout! Maman! Je vais mourir!!

- Bonjour, murmurai je d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, n'est ce pas?

Malpoli! Dit pas bonjour surtout! Je vais bientôt crever, tu pourrais au moins avoir la délicatesse de me traiter avec respect! Je hoche la tête.

- Bien. Comprends tu ma réaction au moins? Continue t il.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Sauvons les meubles pendant qu'il en est temps!

- Très bien. Dans ce cas...

Je ferme les yeux. Oh mon Dieu, je sais que j'ai pas toujours été très sympa mais une 'tite place au paradis ça serait cool! Je vous revaudrais ça!

Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il met autant de temps?! La curiosité étant trop forte, j'ouvre un oeil. Puis l'autre.

Oh l'enfoiré! Monsieur est tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil sirotant une tasse de thé. Non mais j'hallucine!! Je le regarde, les yeux exorbités par la surprise.

- Un problème Hermione?

- ...

Je veux parler, je veux lui répondre, lui arracher ce sale petit sourire hypocrite du visage! Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je reste là, muette et incapable de bouger. Au bout de quelques minutes je me ressaisit enfin et hurle:

- Non mais j'hallucine!! C'est pour ÇA que tu m'as fait venir?? Même pas une petite remarque sur la soirée d'hier! Ou sur tout ce que Malfoy a balancé! Je t'ai humilié!! HUMILIER!! Et devant tous tes mangemorts en plus!! Et toi tu ne dit RIEN!!

- Espèce de SALE PETITE INTRIGANTE, explose t il enfin. Je te PARDONNE pour tes actes, je COMPROMETS MA RÉPUTATION et TOI, tu me MANQUES DE RESPECT?? Tu n'est qu'une FILLE INDIGNE!!

- Mais je n'ai PAS demandé à être TA FILLE!! C'est TOI et seulement TOI qui a dit à tes mangemorts de venir me chercher et de tuer mes patents!!

- Ce n'était que des moldus! Cracha t il.

- NON!! C'était mes parents!! Ceux qui m'ont élevés, aimés!! répliquais je.

- Ils étaient INFÉRIEURS!!

- Pas autant que TOI quand tu les a fais ASSASSINER!!

Un hurlement terrible de douleur déchira les entrailles de manoir. Certains invités étaient encore au salon. Quand le silence revint, un ricanement le troubla. Celui de Bellatrix. Narcissa était plus pâle que la mort elle même et semblait prête à s'évanouir. Rogue pâlit lui aussi. Tous savaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était cruel mais pas au point de torturer ou même tuer sa propre fille.

Une porte claqua. Puis une autre. Puis celle du salon s'ouvrit violemment les faisant sursauter. Et j'apparus, baguette en main.

- Sectumsempra!

_**to be continued **_

prochain chapitre: _Au chaudron baveur_


	7. Chapter 7 : Au Chaudron Baveur

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Voici le 7ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Merci à Aurélie Malfoy, Valderoy4, NiniWeasley, Touraz, Love-pingo et Mione2509 pour leur review!

_Chapitre 7_

- Sectumsempra!

- Protego!

Le sort rebondit sur le bouclier qu'a fait apparaître Rogue devant Malfoy et se dirige à pleine vitesse vers moi. Je l'esquive et lance hors de moi:

- Tu n'es qu'un traître Rogue!! UN TRAITRE!! Quant à toi Malfoy tu as de la chance! Si tu me lances ne serais ce qu'un regard malveillant!, si tu croises ne serais ce qu'une fois ma route... je ne donne pas cher de ta peau!

- Hermione, m'interpelle Voldy, tu devrais savoir que je déteste les menaces non fondées!Quant à Rogue, c'est un de mes plus fidèles mangemorts! Je t'ordonne de le respecter! De plus c'est un de tes professeurs.

À sa remarque j'éclate d'un rire froid et mauvais. J'ai dans les yeux une lueur de défis, la même que la veille. A croire que les mangemorts déteignent sur moi! Brrr... ça fait froid dans le dos! Je reprends rapidement mes esprits et crache, haineuse:

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un vieillard à face de serpent qui préfère assassiner un elfe de maison plutôt que de se venger de sa fille!Un sang-mêlé de surcroit! Ajoutai je d'un air faussement dégouté.

Je transplane aussitôt, mon petit sourire psychopathe plaqué sur les lèvres, éviatant ainsi la colère de Voldy. Ouf!

- DRAGO!! hurla t il. Suit là!! Je veux tout savoir!! TOUT!! Et RAMENE LA ICI!!

Le blondinet, sans doute effrayé, transplane de suite.

Ahlalalala ! Je suis vraiment dans la merde mais le fait que je sois libre à cet instant, me donne une bouffée d'espoir.

Mais bon soyons jamais trop optimiste, je suis toujours dans une merde bleu, euh noir… violette ?

Putain merde, reprend-toi Hermione parce que si tu continues comme ça tu vas finir dans un asile psychiatrique.

Petite voix intérieur : _Et là ton gentil papa voldy va gentiment t'apporter des oranges._

2e voix : _mais non imbécile, les oranges c'est pour la prison, pas pour l'hosto._

_AH oui c'est vrai !!_

Non mais vous allez arrêter vous 2 taisez-vous au lieu de dire des conneries à tout bout de champs. Quoi tu veux ma photo, voilà maintenant même les flics moldus me prennent pour une folle, super!

_Oh tu n'as qu'à te plaindre à ton gentille papounet._

Bon d'accord il ne me reste plus qu'une solution, alors il est assez haut cet immeuble, mouai en sautant d'en haut je dois pouvoir mourir à coup sur, transplane en haut de l'immeuble!

Adieu monde cruel je te laisse dans ta merde de couleur indéfinissable, et vous autres people ayez ma mort sur la conscience, et ne me faites pas un enterrement morbide je veux du gospel, et ne faites pas de fête pour fêter ma mort, et ne faites pas semblant de pleurer ça me vexerais, mais pleurez un minimum quand même, et…

Tout en disant cela je m'approchais du bord et regarde en bas…Ouais je me noierais dans ma baignoire ce soir se sera plus facile ou, au pire je n'aurais qu'à commander une corde, je vois déjà les gros titres dans les journaux « La fille cachée de Voldemort, morte par pendaison ».

_Oui ce serais super avec ça on gagnerait plein d'argent et on pourra partir loin d'ici et de papounet._

_Cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'on sera six pieds sous terres._

Elle à raison…Mon Dieu je viens de dire qu'elle avait raison, non pire je suis en train de parler toute seul, calme-toi ma vieille c'est à cause de la pression que tu deviens folle, tout va s'arranger.

J'arrive enfin indemne au chaudron baveur, vous vous demandez pourquoi indemne ?

Si ce n'est à part les petites voix qui me rendent folles, les rues Londoniennes sont assez malfamées à cette heure ci et j'ai croisé des gens disons…particuliers.

Bon je sais, il n'est que midi et c'est bien ÇA le problème, excusez-moi mais les vieux papy qui parlent sur un banc en vous regardent bizarrement, pour éclater de rire après pour moi c'est … terrifiant.

Aller Hermione, tu es sauvée sois positive! Attache la tignasse qui te sert de cheveux et souris au gentil barman, ah non mauvaise idée, vu la tête qu'il fait j'ai du lui faire peur, bon soyons au moins polie :

-Bonjour monsieur, veuillez m'excuser, mais auriez-vous une chambre pour moi par hasard ?

Voilà c'est bien ma fille comme ça, c'est très poli et distinguer comme il le faut.

- T'as l'autorisation de tes parents, non mais je prends pas des filles de 14 ans comme ça moi, et je veux pas de bruit à cause de tes clients le soir ok ?

Attend, je rêve ou il à dit client ? Comment ça il me prend pour une prostituée, bon d'accord mes habits sont ... spéciaux! Une petite robe courte et des talons aiguilles, ce n'est pas une tenue pour voyager! Mais c'est pas une raison!

Et en plus il me prend pour une gosse de 14 ans ? Bon on passe au plan B.

-COMMENT CA L'AUTORISATION DE MES PARENTS, JE SUIS MAJEUR CONARD, ET PUIS TU ME TRAITES ENCORE DE PROSTITUE ET TU VAS VOIR GROS LARD, ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS ME PRENDRE UNE CHAMBRE ET FERMER TA GUEULE PIGÉE ?

Le type me regarde comme si j'étais la réincarnation du diable, super! Enfin une bonne nouvelle!

Bon il se décide finalement à me donner une chambre, non mais je n'y crois pas pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Pour une fois que j'étais gentille.

C'est les nerfs à fleur de peau, que je me mis à aller dans ma chambre, c'est pas le grand luxe, il y a une pièce pour dormir assez miteuse avec une salle de bain relativement petite, le tout n'est pas très propre mais c'est déjà ça.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Cet endroit est idéal quand on veut rester seule.

Attendez, j'ai bien dit rester seule? Alors pourquoi un con vient de frapper à la porte?! Je me lève en grognant, bien décidée à faire regretter à cette imprudent de m'avoir dérangée.

J'ouvre la porte et la qui vois je?

- Malfoy!! Qu'est ce que tu fous ici?? Je croyais t'avoir prévenu...

- Bon écoute Granger autant que ça soit clair! Je suis pas ici par plaisir! Je suis venu parce qu'il faut que tu rentre. Aller, suis moi et fait pas d'histoire!

Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et tout en minaudant et papillonnant des yeux, dit:

- Va... te ... faire... FOUTRE!! hurlais je. Sale fouine, va!! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre?!

C'est à ce moment là que l'impossible arriva. Une mèche bouclée s'échappe et vient me barrer le front. Malfoy s'approche. Il le prend et l'enroule autour de son doigt, jouant avec. Ce geste tellement anodin est tellement... sexy. Je lève les yeux et me noie dans ces prunelles aciers. Il replace enfin ma mèche derrière mon oreille et doucement approche son visage du mien. Plus que quelques centimètres nous séparent quand je reviens enfin à la raison et le gifle de toutes mes forces. Nous sommes à présent séparé d'un bon mètre l'un de l'autre, une distance bien plus raisonnable! Nous nous regardons, interdits, stupéfaits du geste de l'autre. Puis la colère arrive.

Il me prend les poignets. Je le frappe en dessous de la ceinture. Il s'agenouille de douleur m'entrainant dans sa chute. Je me jette sur lui, le poussant en arrière et tambourine son torse de mes petits poings. Je suis à califourchon sur lui. Notre position est compromettante mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y fait attention. Nous roulons sur le planché. Malfoy est maintenant sur moi. Nos jambes sont entremêlées. Je le griffe, je le frappe mais lui se contente d'essayer de me contenir. J'attrape une de ses mains et le mort. Il grogne, me lâche et nous nous relevons.

Les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, à présent toute froissée, ont sauté. Une des bretelles de ma robe a craqué. Mes cheveux sont maintenant lâchés. Quelques mèches folles bandent ses yeux aciers. Il examine sa main. Les traces de mes dents sont bien visibles et il commence à saigner. Je m'avance doucement, prend sa main et l'examine à mon tour.

Il me regarde, interdit et surpris de mon geste. Je porte sa main à ma bouche et lèche la petite perle de sang. Me rendant soudain compte de ce que je suis en train de faire, je le lâche et relève la tête mais avant que j'ai pu m'excuser, je me noie dans ces prunelles aciers.

Nous restons ainsi que quelques secondes mais il me semble que cela fait des heures. Je finis par rompre le contact visuel en baissant les yeux. Malheureusement j'ai à présent vue sur son torse finement sculpté, surement par les entrainements de Quidditch. Mon dieu! Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau! Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces images. Je relève les yeux. Argh!

Il arbore un magnifique petit sourire suffisant. Je le fusille du regard. Grrr... Je le déteste! Je le déteste! Je le dé...

- ...

Oh mon dieu! Il est en train de m'embrasser. Un baiser violent, fiévreux et avide de désir. Mais qu'est ce que je fais?! Enfin plutôt qu'est qu' IL fait?! C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi!!

Je devrais le repousser, le gifler et me casser mais... je ne peux pas. Je ne VEUX pas! Ben quoi?! C'est qu'il embrasse sacrément bien ce con!! Il arrive même à m'embrouiller!! Oh et puis merde!!

Il approfondit le baiser tout en me caressant le dos. Tout en enroulant mes mains autour de son coup, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Puis plouf... plus de robe! 'Tain je l'ai même pas vu venir! Je défait les boutons restants de sa chemise et l'enlève. Mon dieu qu'il est beau! Je dessine des arabesques sur son corps parfait puis, le sentant jouer avec l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge, je retire sa ceinture en même temps que lui retire mes bonnets de dentelle.

Je perds tout contrôle et sens de la réalité. Ses caresses m'enivrent, elles me rendent folle. Des gémissements étouffés arrivent jusqu'à mes lèvres gonflées et rougies. Je le sens me soulever et m'allonger sur le lit. Ça ne fait que commencer...

Oh mon dieu, que c'était bon!! Je suis enroulée dans les draps, lui est déjà habillé. Il est adossé contre un mur et m'observe.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi?

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Je me relève et commence à chercher mes vêtements, toujours enroulée dans les draps. Il sourit et me tend mes affaires. Je lui rends son sourire et file dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

L'eau chaude ruisselle sur mon corps et me fait un bien fou. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. J'ouvre les yeux et le visage de Malfoy apparaît à quelques centimètres de moi. Il a les joues légèrement rosies et semble gêné. Je l'interroge du regard.

- Tu... tu peux te dépêcher s'il te plait? Me demande t il.

Je hoche de la tête, arrête l'eau et enfile la serviette qu'il me tend. Je m'habille, attache mes cheveux et nous sortons de la chambre.

Le barman a l'air furieux. On dirait que je n'ai pas été très silencieuse. Niark niark! La prochaine fois tu me traiteras pas de pute, connard! Malfoy paie, galanterie oblige! Nous transplanons devant le manoir.

Nous avançons silencieusement dans l'allée. Malfoy ouvre la lourde porte d'entrée puis se dirige vers le salon avec moi sur ces talons. Il pénètre dans la salle. Une tornade blonde se jette sur lui, sa mère.

- Drago!! Mais ... qui t'a fait ça mon chéri? Ta chemise est toute déchirée!

- C'est moi, répondit je en entrant dans la pièce.

_**to be continued **_

prochain chapitre: _Rentrée à Poudlard_

**_PS: _**j'ai des répet' ce week end et mercredi prochain et mon gala est le week end prochain ce qui fait que le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas avant le **_mercredi 18 juin_**! vla dsl


	8. Chapter 8 : Rentrée à Poudlard

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Je suis enfin de retour! Voici le 8ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Merci à LN-la-seule-l'unique, Aurélie Malfoy, merope, NiniWeasley, Touraz, Love-pingo, Dame Angélique Malfoy, Pixxss et Caella pour leur review!

_Chapitre 8_

Nous avançons silencieusement dans l'allée. Malfoy ouvre la lourde porte d'entrée puis se dirige vers le salon avec moi sur ces talons. Il pénètre dans la salle. Une tornade blonde se jette sur lui, sa mère.

- Drago!! Mais ... qui t'a fait ça mon chéri? Ta chemise est toute déchirée!

- C'est moi, répondit je en entrant dans la pièce.

Les regards se tournent tous dans ma direction. Ils semblent incrédules. J'ai quand même mit une raclée au fils Malfoy! Narcissa est vraiment surprise. La pauvre a du mal à encaisser le choc. Elle tente de parler mais aucun ne sort de sa bouche, elle finit par reprendre contenance et bégaie :

- Mais... mais... qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

- Oh et bien... euh... nous...nous avons eu... euh..

Et voilà c'est au tour du fils de bégayer! Malfoy vient de perdre de sa superbe à cause de moi et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire! Je décide tout de même de mettre fin à son embarras. Mon cœur d'artichaut me perdra! Je le coupe:

- Un léger différent.

Ma voix est plate et sans ambiguïté. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir parler en fourche-langue vu la tête qu'ils font. Seul Voldy affiche un rictus narquois dénoué de surprise. Il me fait un petit signe tête imperceptible plein de respect et de fierté. Waw! C'est un miracle! Je croise le regard de Rogue. Mon très cher maître des potions semble follement amusé par la situation.

_Vous me surprenez Miss! Je ne vous pensais pas capable de ça! _

Oh oh... Ce pourrait il que Rogue soit au courant de ma folle nuit d'amour en compagnie de Malfoy?? Non, impossible! Quoi que...

I_ntéressant Miss, même très intéressant!_

Oh le c...! Cette sale chauve souris graisseuse m'a piégé! J'espère qu'il ne fera pas de sous-entendus à Poudlard parce que... POUDLARD?! LA RENTREE!! DEMAIN!! J'avais complètement OUBLIE!!

Je lance un «Bon ben tchao les lèches bottes , j'ai pas que ça à faire moi! Voldy.» et part en courant dans ma chambre pour préparer ma valise. Je suis obligée de miniaturiser toutes mes affaires pour les faire rentrer dans ma valise. 'Tain où est passé mon journal?? Ben oui j'ai un journal intime et alors?! Je vous rassure ce n'est pas un tissus de conneries dégoulinant de niaiseries! C'est juste un petit carnet que je tiens depuis ma lettre d'entrée à Poudlard rempli de photos, de quelques idées noires accompagnées de croquis et caricatures en tout genre. Je m'accroupis par tête et alors que je regarde sous le lit, une voix me fait sursauter.

- C'est ça que tu cherches?

- Malfoy!! Donne moi tout de suite ce carnet!! Je t'interdis d'y toucher!!

- Du calme Granger! Tu l'avais oublié à l'auberge, je te le rapporte c'est tout!

- Ah... et bien merci! En parlant de ça, si tu pouvais être...

- Discret?

- Oui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas! Je n'irais pas m'en vanter! Ça risquerait d'arriver jusqu'à mon père et il serait capable d'organiser un mariage arrangé!

- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait... dis je pensive.

Nous restons ainsi sans rien dire à nous fixer. Je me noie dans son regard acier. Le silence qui s'est installé n'est pas gênant, il est apaisant et calme. Quand soudain, un rictus vient déformé son beau visage. Beau visage?! Oula, je deviens folle!

Il avance vers moi de sa démarche féline et me tend le carnet. Je le prends et tourne les talons pour le poser dans ma valise quand je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. J'émets un petit cri de surprise et me tourne. Je sens son souffle chaud si prêt de mon visage. Je deviens VRAIMENT folle. Il se penche doucement et capture mes lèvres en un baiser nonchalant. Non! Pas encore! Un raclement de gorge nous interrompt.

Narcissa, tout sourire, se tient devant nous dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et merde!

- Drago, mon chéri, ton père nous attend. Nous rentrons. Au plaisir de te revoir Hermione!

- Moi de même Narcissa! Saluez Mr Malfoy de ma part.

- Granger.

- Malfoy.

Plusieurs regards noirs plus tard, ils se décident enfin à quitter ma chambre. Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?! Bon, ressaisit toi Hermione. Tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche, ça te remettra les idées en place. Oui, bonne idée!! Même mieux, un bon bain chaud parfumé à la vanille!! Je me dirige dans la salle de bain et me glisse dans l'eau brulante. Je suis bien. Tellement bien que, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors bercée par le bruit de l'eau.

Quand me réveille l'eau est tiède, presque froide. Je frissonne, attrape une serviette et sort de la salle de bain. L'esprit encore embrumé, je me dirige vers mon lit. Mon regard glisse jusqu'à mon carnet et ce n'est que maintenant que je percute. J'ai couché avec Drago Malfoy! Mon ennemi juré! L'homme le plus arrogant, le plus prétentieux, le plus méprisant que la Terre n'est jamais porté!

Je suis à présent tout à fait réveillé. Je regarde l'heure. Il est 6h30. Pour tuer le temps et m'empêcher de penser à un certain blondinet, je décide de finir ma valise ce qui m'occupa pendant seulement une heure. Vu que Voldy a assassiner Tenebrius l'autre jour, je dois descendre moi même préparer mon petit déjeuner aux cuisines. Sauf que je ne sais pas ou elles se trouvent. Peut être qu'un petit _accio... _

Je suis vraiment trop forte sérieu! J'ai réussi à faire apparaître de quoi manger pour un bon petit déjeuner royal! J'engloutis avidement les croissants encore chauds puis mon regard tombe sur la table de nuit. Une lettre y est déposée. Je l'ouvre.

_Poudlard, le 1 septembre_

Nous sommes le 4. J'ai donc reçu cette lettre le jour où Narcissa est venu. Le hibou! Cet horrible bestiole appartient à Papy Dumby?! Je lui en toucherais 2 mots.

_En tant que Directeur de Poudlard, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez était nommé au poste de préfet en chef de Gryffondor._

YESSS!! J'ai peut être changé, je suis toujours une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout aux yeux de Poudlard! Et ce poste va me permettre d'être sadique tout en respectant le règlement! Je sens que Serpentard ne va avoir beaucoup de points cette année! Niark niark! Je déchante vite en lisant la suite:

_Je tiens également à vous informer de l'identité de votre homologue masculin. J'ai nommé Drago Malfoy en tant que préfet en chef de Serpentard._

C'était trop beau pour être vrai!

_Rendez-vous au compartiment réservé aux préfets lors de la rentrée avec votre homologue et vos directeurs de maisons respectifs._

_Mes sincères félicitations._

_Albus Dumbeldore_

Je suis dégoutée. Je vais devoir supporter le fouine tout le trajet! Même la belette et Potty sont moins pires! C'est pour dire! Et comme si ça suffisait pas, il y aura aussi Rogue et Mac Go! Pfff je dois être maudite!

Je m'effondre sur le lit après avoir engloutit une tonne de pains aux chocolats et de croissants. Je n'ai trouvé que ça pour ne pas déprimer d'avantage.

BIPPPPPP, BIPP, BIPPPPPPPP, Scratch.

Grrrr... Saleté de réveil!! Je me lève péniblement et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

AAAAARGH J'ai une tête de déterré!! On dirait Voldy!! C'est monstrueux, horrible, atroce!!

Je me jette dans la douche. L'eau est gelée. Quand je ressort enfin je suis toute bleue et grelotante. Tout en tremblant j'attrape des vêtements et commence à démêler ma crinière de cheveux.

Il est 10h30. Le train part à 11h. Je suis dans le hall avec mes bagages, prête. Je porte un slim en jean et un cache cœur noir avec un débardeur bordeaux accompagné d'escarpins de même couleur et le pendentif à tête de lion en or que je portais le soir de ma présentation aux mangemorts. En le voyant, Voldy émet un rictus désapprobateur mis ne fait aucune remarque. Tant mieux! Je vérifie mon maquillage et ma coiffure, à savoir du rimel autour des jeux ainsi qu'une touche de gloss transparent et une queue de cheval haute, et transplane avec mes bagages après avoir salué mon cher papounet.

J'arrive sur le quai de la gare de King Cross. Il est bondé mais j'aperçois tout de même Molly Weasley faire ses adieux à Potty, la belette et Ginny. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Ginny s'est ENFIN rendu compte de Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho, alias la pleurnicharde. La petite rousse est à présent dingue d'un certain serpentard: Blaise Zabini je crois. Celui ci ne nous ayant jamais causé d'ennuis, nous en avons déduit en secret qu'elle avait carte blanche!

Je m'approche d'eux. Ils me regardent éberlués puis Ginny me saute dans les bras.

- HERMIONE!! Comme tu m'as manqué!! Comment vas tu?? Qu'est ce que tu as changé!! Tu es magnifique!! Raconte moi tout!!

Je lui souris, salue Mme Weasley et tape la bise à Potty et la belette avant de répondre.

- Bonjour Ginny! Tu sais quoi, j'ai tellement de trucs à te raconter qu'il va falloir attendre ce soir! Je vous laisse, je dois aller dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets-en-chef, désolé! A+!

Ouf! J'ai échappé à l'interrogatoire! A chaque rentrée j'y ai droit! Je passe le mur du quai 9¾ . On se retourne sur mon passage. Je n'y prête pas attention mais ne peut m'empêcher d'afficher mon petit sourire psychopathe et commence à chercher mon compartiment. Il doit être soit tout à l'avant, soit tout à l'arrière. J'opte pour l'avant. Gagné!

J'ouvre la porte coulissante et me retrouve nez à nez avec Malfoy. La voix de Mac Go retentit.

- Miss Granger! Ravie de vous revoir! Mr Malfoy allait justement venir vous chercher!

Je salue mon professeur de métamorphose ainsi que Rogue présent dans un coin de la pièce. Mac Go s'assoit à côté de celui ci et Malfoy en face. Je suis contrainte de prendre place à côté de ce dernier. La poisse!

Pfff... Ça doit bien faire une demi heure que cette vieille chouette déblatère sur ce fichu règlement! Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie! Pourtant j'ai essayé de suivre! Si, je vous jure! Mais j'ai pas tenu 5 minutes! Et je crois que Malfoy n'a pas tenu la moitié! Il semble, lui aussi, s'ennuyer ferme!

- DRAGOUNET!!

Une tornade brune pénètre dans la pièce et se jette dans les bras du dit Dragounet. Mac Go est rouge de rage. Elle hurle:

- MISS PARKINSON! Veuillez lâcher Monsieur Malfoy IMMEDIATEMENT! De plus ceci est une réunion privée réservé aux préfets en chef à laquelle vous n'avez pas été convié il me semble!

Je suis littéralement morte de rire. Le bouledogue a l'air aux bords des larmes. C'est hilarant! Cette fille si l'on peut l'appeler aussi est vraiment pas aidé de la vie: une voix de souris, un visage dur surchargé de maquillage et une intelligence quasi-inexistante. Mais je dois lui être reconnaissante! Elle nous a tout de même sauver de l'horrible discours interminable de la vieille chouette!

- Bien! Le règlement et toutes vos obligations seront affichés dans votre salle commune. Bonne chance!

Elle quitte la pièce, Rogue à sa suite.

Je me demande quelle attitude adopter avec Malfoy. Nous nous observons mutuellement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il détourne la tête. Je décide de mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

- On devrait se changer. Nous approchons de Poudlard.

Aurais je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Il ne me semble pas. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il a ce regard pervers greffé sur le visage?

- Je vais aux toilettes, dis je, mal à l'aise.

Il se lève et me bloque la sortie.

- Voyons Granger il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu! Pourquoi t'enfuir?

Oh le c... Je comprends à présent. Tu vas voir mon coco! Tu perds rien pour attendre. J'enlève mes chaussures et mon cache cœur. Je défais mes cheveux et le regarde de manière provocante. Niark niark! Vu sa tête il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je me laisse faire! Je continue mon petit manège et en faisant glisser mon jean le long de mes fines jambes et en retirant mon tee shirt. Il déglutit. Le grand Drago Malfoy serait il sensible aux sous vêtements de dentelles?

J'approche mon visage du sien. Je sens son souffle chaud. Je réduit l'espace entre nos lèvres mais me contente de les effleurer. Je dépose un petit baiser au creux de son cou et respire son parfum chic. Puis, à regret, je m'écarte.

J'attrape mon sac et en sort mon uniforme. J'enfile mes bas et boutonne ma chemise avec lenteur, sans le quitter des yeux. Je passe ma jupe et enroule ma cravate autour de mon cou. J'enfile une paire d'escarpins rouge et range mes affaires.

La température de la pièce a monté, j'en suis consciente. Malfoy me regarde avec envie. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Je m'approche à nouveau, fait coulisser la porte et sort après lui avoir murmurer un «à bientôt...Drago...» à l'oreille.

**to be continued**

prochain chapitre: _la Gazette s'en mêle_


	9. Info !

**PITIE_ ne me tuez pas!! C'est pas ma faute!!_ Enfin si _mais _NON NE ME TUEZ PAS_ pitié pitié pitié!!_**

Bon ok j'arrete le mélo dramme, j'ai **deux nouvelles** à vous annoncer: une _**bonne**_ et une _**mauvaise**_!

Tout d'abord,** JE SUIS DE RETOUR**!! C'était la bonne nouvelle.

La mauvaise c'est que _mon ordi est en panne_ et que **TOUTES** mes fics étaient dessus.

Je ne me suis pas tourner les pouces pendant les vacs n'allez pas croire ça!!

J'ai presque fini "_Tel père telle fille! euh non je crois pas''_ (il manque le dernier chapitre et peut être un épilogue) , j'ai entièrement réécrit _"Istincts félins"_ et j'ai écrit une dizaine de _OS_.

Malheureusement, il y a **99** de chances (malchance plutôt) de **_j'ai tout perdu_**!

J'irais chercher mon bébé chez le réparateur _dans deux semaines_ ce qui fait que le chapitre 9 n'arrivera pas avant!

Pour me faire pardonner je vais vous donner** quelques infos** sur la suite:

- dans le chap 9, comme vous l'avez deviné, _la Gazette s'en mêle_! et bien oui, un article va donner du fil à retordre à Hermione mais un certain beau blond va lui _sauver la mise_...

- nous parlerons, dans les chapitres précédents, de la mère d'Hermione et des _raisons de sa naissance..._

- et nous parlerons égalemment des _Hocruxes_ car oui, n'oublions pas que le Survivant est en 7iéme année et bien que je ne tienne _pas compte des tomes 6 et 7_, le célèbre _Harry Potter_ doit vaincre un certain _mage noir_...

Voila des que j'ai des nouvelles je vous fais signe!

Amicalement,

**so-délirious**


	10. Chapter 9: La Gazette s'en mêle

_Coucou tout le monde!!_

Very sorry pour le retard! Je suis enfin de retour! Voici le 9ième chapitre en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus! Je reprends le rythme normal, un chapitre tous les mercredis! Merci à luffynette et Nefenti pour leur review!

_Chapitre 9_

Voilà maintenant une semaine que les cours ont recommencé, une semaine que je joue avec le feu. C'est pourquoi quand Drago - oui Drago et alors – me plaque contre un mur dans un couloir désert je ne m'en étonne pas.

Ni quand il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes, ni quand sa langue s'insinue dans ma bouche, ni quand ses mains me torturent en de caresses lentes.

Sans prévenir il me lâche et reprend son petit air arrogant et hautain. Il se racle la gorge et me tend le journal du matin. Et la je tombe de haut.

En première page un gros titre annonce ''_ La fille cachée de Vous-Savez-Qui_ ''. L'article fait une pleine page et une photo le complète.

Sur celle ci on voit une jeune fille dans une robe rouge, une coupe de champagne à la main. Elle scrute l'assistance avec un petit sourire au coin. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon chic.

Oh mon dieu! C'est moi sur cette photo! Moi à la soirée de Voldy! Je dévore l'article en quelques secondes. Sauvé! Un espion pour la Gazette a prit cette photo mais a refusé de donner l'identité de la jeune fille.

Le problème c'est qu'on me reconnaît très bien sur cette saloperie de photo. En gros dés demain tout Poudlard saura que c'est moi! Je lance un regard paniqué à Malfoy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il te suffira de nier! Je m'occupe de tout...

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! J'entre à reculons dans la Grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je m'assoit à l'égard mais Ginny me rejoint et commence à me faire la discussion.

Oh misère, le courrier arrive. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains tel un condamné attendant le verdict. Des chuchotements s'élèvent. Je lance un regard noir à Drago auquel monsieur répond par un petit sourire rassurant.

Je prends alors exemple sur lui lors de l'épisode du ministère. J'affiche un air froid dénoué d'émotion comme indifférente.

- Hermione tu as vu?! Tu-sais-qui a une fille! Et elle te ressemble drôlement d'ailleurs! Écoute ça:

_Lors d'une réception, Vous-Savez-Qui aurais présenté sa fille à ses fidèles. Nous ignorons encore tout de son identité. Le seul indice que nous possédons est une photographie prise par un espion lors de cette fameuse soirée. La jeune fille portait une robe étonnante et aurait, parait-il, un sale caractère. En effet, elle aurait eu plusieurs altercations avec les invités. Elle était présente en début de soirée mais se serait rapidement éclipsée se qui aurait, toujours d'après nos sources, mis dans une colère noire son paternel. Il semblerait de Vous-Savez-Qui est enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. Info ou intox? Suite page 4._

- Heu oui... Bon Ginny je te laisse à ton article je vais en cours à plus tard!

Aï aï aï! On se retourne sur mon passage, on chuchote dans mon dos, tout ceci est mauvais signe. Vivement ce soir! Quoi que ce sera pareil demain est ce jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité j'ai bien peur.

Potty et la belette me jettent des regards noirs, d'ailleurs tout Poudlard en fait de même! Sauf bien sur la plupart des Serpentards et une partie de l'équipe professorale c'est-à-dire MacGo, Rogue et Dumby.

Argh je sens je vais craqué! Drago n'a cesse de me lancer des regards inquiets. C'est qui serait presque compatissant le prince des serpents! Ginny me harcèle de questions auxquelles je ne fais même plus attention.

Je suis seule. Horriblement seule. En potions, Drago m'envoie une missive.

_Tu tiens le coup?_

Si je tiens le coup? Comme si ça se voyait pas! Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf, connard! Je lui lance le regard le plus noir que j'ai en réserve. Il sourit imperceptiblement et m'envoie une autre missive.

_Question stupide. Désolé. Attends moi discrètement à la fin du cours, ok?_

Je souris et hoche la tête positivement. Le cours se termine rapidement. Je range le plus lentement mes affaires jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que Drago et moi. Et Rogue. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là!

Drago s'approche de moi. Il a l'air embarrassé. Je lui sourit sincèrement mais malgré moi une larme vient rouler sur ma joue.

Il chasse la perle de sel de ma joue avec son pouce et m'embrasse tendrement. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude mais la tout de suite c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Je me blottis dans ses bras comme une enfant mais quand je me souviens de la présence de Rogue, je m'écarte brusquement rouge comme une tomate. Embrasser celui qui est censé être votre pire ennemi devant une de vos professeurs en plus, y a de quoi rougir! Non?

Je lance un petit sourire à Drago et salue poliment mon professeur sans remarquer le regard entendu qu'il échangea à cette seconde avec son filleul. Je me dirige vers les cuisines. Hors de question que je mette un pied dans la Grande Salle! Enfin jusqu'à demain, espérons que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un mauvais rêve!

Ce matin quand Drago est entré dans la grande salle il remarqua un attroupement et me vit au centre me disputer avec Potty, la belette et Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas moi sur cette photo combien de fois faudra t il que je vous le dise! M'énervais je.

- Pauvre Potter... Tu crois vraiment que la sang de bourbe est la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Vous êtes bien idiots! Quoi que venant de la belette ça ne m'étonne pas! Siffle Drago en entrant dans le cercle.

- Ferme la Malfoy! On ne t'a rien demandé! Crache Ron.

- As-tu lu la Gazette de ce matin? La fille est à Durmstang! Lance Drago en jetant le journal dans les bras de Ginny avec un clin d'œil à mon adresse.

- Il a raison Harry. L'espion donne des info petit à petit pour récolter plus d'argent. Déclare la rouquine.

Les élèves se ruent sur leur journal pour lire l'article. Je sort de la grande salle non sans lancer un regard reconnaissant à Drago et mon regard le plus noir à Potty et la belette. Mais je n'ai pas passé les portes que je sens une présence derrière moi.

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu? Lançais je à Ginny.

- Et moi qu'est ce que je devrai dire?

- Mais de quoi tu parles? Demandais je, perdue.

- De votre petit manège à Malfoy et à toi. Répondit elle en croisant les bras.

- Bon je crois que je te dois la vérité...

Je lui racontais tout: mon adoption, la nuit où les mangemorts étaient venus me chercher, le meurtre de mes parents, mon séjour chez Voldy, ma nouvelle amitié avec Narcissa, la réception, ma sortie en boîte un peu trop arrosé, le récit de mes exploits par Drago, ma fuite au Chaudron Baveur, la dispute qui avait dérapé, la scène dans ma chambre, dans le compartiment et toutes celles à Poudlard puis l'article et ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de potions.

- Je pense que Malfoy a inventé cette histoire de Durmstang, ça expliquerait le clin d'œil. Déclare t elle pensive.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Tu sais Ginny si tu racontes toute cette histoire à Harry et Ron ou si tu ne veux plus me parler, je comprendrais...

- Hermione tu es mon amie et personne, je dis bien personne, même Harry et Ron, ne m'empêchera de le rester!

Je la serrais dans les bras, pleurant de joie. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur que cette histoire soit fini et je comprit au fil des jours que c'était le cas.

En l'espace de quelques semaines je me suis rapprochais énormément de Drago. Il garde toujours un œil sur moi, on s'envoie souvent des missives en classe et on se retrouve régulièrement le soir. Nous nous sommes pas embrasser depuis l'épisode dans la salle de potions et je dois avouer que ces caresses commencent à me manquer.

Seulement, je m'inquiète. Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Voldy. Et puis ces derniers temps il se tient tranquille. Trop tranquille. Pas le moindre petit meurtre, pas la moindre petite attaque de moldus. Rien. Le calme plat.

Mon intuition me dit de me méfier et je suis toujours mon intuition. Quand j'en ai parlé à Drago il m'a rit au nez mais je sens que lui aussi est inquiet.

Comme chaque matin, j'ai effeuillé la Gazette à la recherche d'un quelconque petit crime mais rien. Toujours rien. Le double cours de potions d'aujourd'hui est en fin de journée et il était particulièrement ennuyant jusqu'à que MacGo fasse son entrée.

- Désolé pour ce dérangement Severus mais je vous apporte un nouvel élève. Il entre en 7iéme année à Serpentard. Je vous laisse faire les présentations.

- Votre nom? Demande mon professeur de son habituel voix froide.

- Sean Davis.

A l'attente de ce nom je me retourne brusquement et reconnaît avec horreur que le jeune homme qui se trouve devant moi n'est d'autre que celui que j'embrassais un mois plus tôt, le soir de la réception chez Voldy.

Il était la devant moi et me souriait narquoisement. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et quand Rogue l'invita à s'assoir, il vint aussitôt dans ma direction. Il a toujours ces beaux yeux coquins et me dévore du regard.

- Bonjour Hermione, me chuchote il à l'oreille.

**to be continued**

prochain chapitre: _Sean Davis, le retour _et encore very sorry pour tout ce retard!


End file.
